


Perfect for You

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Presents, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, alyadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: Alya loves gifts but the biggest gift his her adorable boyfriend.





	Perfect for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've drawn but never written Alyadrien. Decided to give it a try even if short.

There were two knocks on the door. Or… more like one and a half, the first gentle knock fading into a second softer knock and what would have been a third turned into what seemed to be hesitance. Sounds of shuffling matched the shadows moving from behind the door left ajar. 

 

Alya swiveled around in her chair curiously, “Adrien?” 

 

“ _ Ah _ , sorry I-I shouldn’t have… this is your time.” 

 

She stood up and walked over to the door, swinging it open. Adrien flinched and put his left arm behind his back, wincing awkwardly. Alya had heard Adrien come in through the front door about ten minutes ago. Other than the jingling of keys and his footsteps he had been relatively quiet. She had wondered what had been taking him so long to come find her. 

 

“I didn’t give you the key to my apartment so you could sit all alone in the living room. Get in here,” Alya grabbed Adrien’s face and pulled him into a hug, slipping her arms down around his waist. Her hand hit something in Adrien’s hand. “What’s this?” 

 

Adrien sighed through a smile. “You act like you don’t know it’s your birthday,” he brought his arm around to reveal a small gift bag. 

 

She grinned and bit her lip. “I know, but I’m not one to announce it high and low. Maybe I’ll celebrate it as my first birthday with you.” 

 

“Barely,” he took her hand, “I asked you out just a few days after your last birthday when all four of us went out together. It’s been a year, Angel.”

 

“Yeah,” she paused and looked up at his eyes, “yeah, it has. Otherwise I wouldn’t have given you a copy of my key. I have a ten-month rule.” Alya leaned forward and peppered kisses on Adrien’s chest. 

 

He chuckled. “I’m glad I passed. Hey, are you gonna open it or what?”

 

Alya finally took the bag. It was small with black and red paper bursting out of the top. She ruffled through the paper until her fingers found a box. Pulling it out she caught sight of the photograph printed on the front.

 

“Is this… a phone?” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s special. It’s got the best camera out there, it’s waterproof, shockproof, and it’s got this thick armored body-”

 

“Oh, that isn’t a case?” Alya went to sit on her bed as she opened the packaging. 

 

Adrien followed, “Nope, it came that way. Also, it comes with a collapsable steady rig. So you can either use the selfie cam or film in front of you. Er… basically, it’s perfect for your vlogging,” he blushed. 

 

Alya marveled at the device in her hands, “Wow, this is amazing!” 

 

“You run around a lot. Figured you might as well have something that can take the abuse.” 

 

She smirked, “You realize I’ve survived eight years with an ordinary smartphone?” 

 

Adrien cocked an eyebrow and swiped the phone from her hands. “I can always take it back if you’d like-”

 

“No, no!” Alya reached over Adrien’s chest to try and retrieve it back but he only raised his hand further. “I’ll take it, I’m not complaining!”

 

She scooted closer to him and clambered over his lap until she caught his wrist. Adrien allowed her to lower his arm and take the phone from his hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled down in his lap, gazing at the acquired phone victoriously.

 

“Thank you, Adrien.” She leaned close to snuggle against him. “I love it…. not as much as I love you, though, don’t worry, Hon.” 

 

Adrien giggled as Alya tickled his chin. “That’s a relief, I thought you might run off with it.” 

 

“Well, it’s not quite what I wanted for my birthday.” 

 

She watched her boyfriend’s face fall. He immediately felt guilty, what a drama queen. 

 

“It isn’t?”

 

Alya snorted and cupped his face. “No, but you’re already fulfilling what I wanted right now. Or at least you will be~”

 

Adrien’s face twisted in confusion. A smirk of realization gradually spread across face followed by a teasing tone, “I’m not sure I understand, spell it out for me.” 

 

Alya stuck out her tongue and laughed. “Distract me from my work, Babe.” She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. 

 

He hummed and hugged her tighter, more than happy to oblige.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
